A central mission of the Center for Cancer Research (CCR), National Cancer Institute (NCI) is the development and delivery of novel cancer treatment strategies for cancer patients. A significant hurdle in the translation of information from the laboratory to the clinic is the availability of appropriate preclinical cancer models. Through a number of new initiatives the CCR has created an essential infrastructure to facilitate the translational research process. An example of this effort is the CCR - Comparative Oncology Program (http://ccr.nci.nih.gov/resources/cop/). Comparative Oncology refers to the study of naturally occurring cancers, primarily in companion animals. The CCR - Comparative Oncology Program will provide the Center for Cancer Research and the National Cancer Institute to include companion animals in the study of the treatment and biology of cancer. The initial goals of the CCR - Comparative Oncology Program:1. Develop essential reagent kit for the study of comparative models in translational and biology-based research. Specific reagents/resources include :Canine oligonucleotide microarray: Optimized techniques and normal tissue expression standards for both a first generation and more recently a second generation canine oligonucleotide microarray have been completed and initiated. This microarray is currently available through Affymetrix.Serum proteomics (SELDI-TOFF): Conditions for canine serum proteomic analysis have been optimized in collaboration with Timothy Veenstra (Biological Proteomics Program).Validated antibody data base: A database of validated antibodies for use in canine tissues is being developed within the Comparative Oncology Program in collaboration with commercial antibody vendors and Dr. David Goldsmith (Center for Cancer Research).Canine Comparative Oncology Genomics Consortium (CCOGC): Using its neutral position, the Comparative Oncology Program has brought together a broad representation of parties (academic, industry, government) focused on the genetics and biology of cancer in dogs. The efforts of the CCOGC is timely, given the release of the canine genome sequence in the spring of 2005. The CCOGC was memorialized on 9/26/05 at a meeting hosted by the Comparative Oncology Program. The shared interests of the CCOGC will result in further genomics reagent/resource development and collaborative efforts that will characterize canine cancers as molecular models of human disease.Canine Cancer Biospecimen Repository: A biospecimen respository of frozen, and formalin fixed tissues from dogs with cancer has been established through a contract with the McKesson Services. The collection of samples to populate this bank will occur through clinical trials conducted by the Comparative Oncology Trials Consortium (COTC; discussed below) and the CCOGC.Canine Cancer Tissue Arrays: In collaboration with Dr. Stephen Hewitt (CCR - Tissue Array Project), a number of robust canine cancer tissue arrays have been developed. These arrays include outcome linked canine lymphoma, outcome linked canine osteosarcoma, outcome linked nasal carcinoma, and a multi-tumor canine tissue array. Arrays in development include a canine mammary cancer and canine prostate cancer array. These array reagents have and will be useful for the identification of therapeutic targets in canine cancers, and the study of cancer and metastasis biology.2. Develop multi-center collaborative network with extramural comparative oncology programs. Within this network design, implement and manage pre-clinical trials involving pet animals that will evaluate novel therapeutic strategies for cancer;Comparative Oncology Trial Consortium: The Comparative Onoclogy Program has used its neutral leadership position to bring together several top-notch schools of veterinary medicine to collaborate as a multi-center clinical trial network.